Last Snow
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: When the blond gives up on this cruel joke, he’d tell him that this wasn’t funny, not at all, and make sure Wolfram understood how scared he was, because what would he do if Wolfram really left him? YuuriWolfram,shounen-ai, death-fic.


Title: Last Snow

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairing:YuuriWolfram

Beta: The awesome mabs_fantasy~~~~

Warning: Death-fic. Possible OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. YuuriWolfram belongs to each other and Takabayashi Tomo-sensei own them both. Oh, and Temari Matsumoto. Last Snow is the property of Matsushita Yuya and Epic Records.

A/N: This is a song-fic based on Matsushita Yuya's song "Last Snow". Dedicated for Rizu-chan, who asked me to do a song-fic based in this, because I love my soulmate~ You're so awesome girl!-flails over the fangirling stuff we had- XDD And for my mighty beta, Az-sama, who's always so kind even though I bothered Az-sama a lot, hohoho...-is shot- Thank you so so so so much for beta-ing this, Az-sama!

And of course, for the readers of Pride and Prejudice, I hope this could be a little compensation since I'm, yet again, late for updating the next chapter.-headdesks-

Please enjoy.

_A Kyou Kara Maou Fanfiction_

**_Last Snow_**

_**Don't go, breathe **_

_**Remain here, by my side**_

_**Open your eyes and say, "I lied"**_

_**Look at me and smile**_

_**I quickly held you tight**_

_**I loved you so much**_

_**It left a hole in my heart**_

_**You were my everything**_

Red.

Red was everywhere—flowing, making a small river down to the pure white snow beneath them, pooling around his feet and his friend's—no, fiancé's—now limp body in his arms. Staining the snow, the blue fabric grasped desperately in his hands, the gleaming dagger laying abandoned on the carpet of snow—the same dagger he'd held in his hands just moments ago…

"Wolfram…?"

He was shaking—he could feel himself trembling so bad that his fiancé's body, held tightly against him, was also trembling. Eyes full of horror and disbelief, he turned his gaze to the dagger—a beautiful, beautiful dagger with the symbol of Shin Makoku carved on its grip, its sharp edge gleaming under the moonlight cast beautifully upon the snow-covered land surrounding him.

The same dagger that had pierced through his fiancé's heart.

No.

It couldn't be.

This was a dream right? If it wasn't, then his fiancé must be joking.

There was just no way this could have happened. Not after all that they had been through together, not after he finally understood how important his beautiful friend was to him and what he actually felt for him. Not when they were trying to build everything based on the real feelings they had discovered—the way it should have been…

Any moment now, Wolfram would open his eyes, smirking wickedly and said, "I was joking, you wimp. I _lied_, sorry."

Right?

Because Wolfram had promised—promised to remain by his side no matter what happened. No matter how hard the situation was, no matter how much it hurt him, no matter how many sacrifices had to be made, he would stay by his side.

So this—this happening before his eyes; the red blood decorating the layer of snow around them, Wolfram's lifeless body in his arms, the dagger glimmering evilly as if mockingly smiling at him, the sticky, rustic iron-scented liquid dripping slowly from his hands—this just could not be true.

This couldn't be reality.

_**I wish the snow would fall down**_

_**Covering the whole world and change everything**_

Wolfram had been the one to give him the dagger.

The dagger was so beautiful—it gleamed under the winter sun as Wolfram handed it to him carefully, telling him to hide it somewhere on his body as a precaution since he didn't have Morgif with him and he couldn't use his maryoku either because they were in human territories.

"And because Gwendal said we shouldn't trust Saralegui too much," Wolfram said, and quickly added when Yuuri made a face at that comment, "I don't know the reason why he said that. Anyway, it's just a precaution. You really should be more careful, wimp."

So he kept it under his shirt, on his waist, to be exact—just in case.

They had come all the way to Shou Shimaron when Sara asked them to help strengthen the borders between Shou Shimaron and Dai Shimaron. The latter seemed to be provoking Shin Makoku more and more by attacking its allies—Shou Shimaron being one of them.

Everything had been fine—until the traitors inside Shin Makoku's troops finally made their move and kidnapped the Maou.

Yuuri didn't know what had happened exactly—only that when he finally regained consciousness, the group of traitors had brought him out to an unfamiliar place—a land covered in snow. It was dark—only two torches brightened their surroundings. His hands were tied on his front, as well as his legs.

Luckily, he still had the dagger.

With that, he successfully cut the rope tying his hands and legs. Thanks to the darkness, he was then able to creep away from his kidnappers, and, ignoring his muscle pains, he started to walk aimlessly until he found a tiny cave—not even big enough to shelter him from the falling storm much less the cold, but at least he could rest.

Then, the footsteps came. Muffled by the piling snow—but he could hear it.

His breath hitched—he clutched the dagger tightly, trying to ignore the fear nagging on his heart, preparing for a surprise attack.

And he did.

_**All the memories are leaving you**_

_**Flying up through the sky and falling like snow**_

_**"Goodbye"**_

He could never forget the shock and disbelief in Wolfram's wide, emerald-green eyes when he told the golden-haired prince about how he felt for him.

There was something else in those brilliant orbs. Fear.

As if Wolfram was _scared_ to believe in what he'd just said.

He cast his gaze down—he didn't deserve Wolfram at all. After everything, every pain he'd caused the slender soldier… he really didn't deserve anything from Wolfram. Not Wolfram, not his affection, his care…much less his love.

But still… he couldn't stop.

"I think I…like you."

He still wasn't really sure what he actually felt for the blond—he still didn't understand the madly pounding of his heart whenever Wolfram was leaning too close, or the heat creeping up his cheeks when Wolfram smiled that beautiful, pure, sincere smile of his, or the painful tug in his heart whenever Wolfram's gaze strayed faraway, as if looking, hoping for something he could never have…

But he wanted to understand. He wanted to try.

"You think?" Wolfram echoed—voice emotionless, and he flinched.

"I… I still don't really understand what this feeling is, Wolfram…" he bit his lips, carefully picking the words he was about to say. He didn't want to ruin this, he didn't want to be a wimp just for this once! "But I want to understand…I want to learn how to… to love you properly. I mean…umm.. that is…"

The emerald orbs softened, and the voice, now softer, urged him on, "..yes?"

"…I want to start everything all over again with you," he said bluntly at last, feeling his cheeks burning up. "I want everything to be right…to start everything properly, just as it should have been. Because I like you, see, and I don't want to lose you, not to anything or anyone, and I want you to know that I'm _not_ a complete failure at this—"

His rambling was cut off when a pair of warm hands rested on his trembling ones.

He swallowed hard, and continued in a whisper, "…Can we start…from the beginning?"

The smile on Wolfram's face was the one he'd never seen before, and it was _priceless_.

The days after was the most awkward, yet the most contented days Yuuri had ever had in his entire life. It took almost a week for them to finally getting used to the fact that they were 'going out', as Yuuri put it. And he was glad to see Wolfram smiling more often everyday, and how the entire castle's atmosphere seemed to lit up considerably in his eyes, and of course, the teasing smile from their beloved daughter about the fact that "My fathers are now really together!"

Yuuri dared himself to start holding Wolfram's hands two weeks later, and embraced him lovingly a week after that.

Wolfram initiated their first kiss a month later.

_**You cupped my cheek with your warm hand**_

_**And I bent down towards you**_

_**And kissed it**_

_**If there's such a thing as forever**_

_**Maybe it's you**_

_**Still shining**_

_**As time stands still**_

The dagger had pierced through the unknown person's flesh smoothly—Yuuri could feel the warm, sticky blood burst out and staining his hands, his face, his black uniform...

The person's lantern fell to the snow, and Yuuri looked up, finally able to see something with the flickering light of the lantern—

His eyes widened.

"Wolf…ram…?"

He quickly pull back the dagger, only to make his friend groaned painfully—more blood gushing out of the wound, and more trailing down the corner of Wolfram's lips—as Wolfram fell forward, strength leaving his whole being in seconds. Yuuri fell to his knees as he tried supporting Wolfram's weight on him, cradling the slender body like a baby as words of denial left his mouth.

"No, no, no, no, no…"

This was a nightmare.

The dagger was thrown away, now laying still on the snow, splotches of red adorning its sharp edge. Yuuri shook as he held his fiancé tight in his arms, spluttering apologies and denials—and the brilliant emerald eyes looked up at him, growing duller by the seconds, but the smile—the beautiful, pure, sincere, happy smile was there, carved perfectly on the pale face… and then a whisper…

"I'm glad I found you."

A pale hand rose, asking Yuuri to move closer—and Yuuri did. He bent down slightly, letting the still warm hand cupped his cheek and stroke it gently. He felt a tear ran down his cheek as he covered the hand on his cheek with his own, tilted his head and kissed it softly—slowly, as if to savor the feeling and warmth…

Please, Time. _Stop_.

Let him have this.

Please God. _Hear_ him.

Make this eternity.

Please, Lady Fate. Stop writing.

_Freeze_ this moment.

Wolfram struggled to lean up—and Yuuri bent down further, trying to close their distance. He felt Wolfram breathe an "I love you…" upon his lips rather than heard it, and he closed his eyes, closing in their distance—

But before he could even feel their lips brushed, the slender body he held went completely limp.

Lifeless.

_**Look , your hand is still warm**_

_**Melting the snow**_

_**These fragments of frozen tears**_

_**can only live where it's cold**_

_**Are they taking you away?**_

The fire in the lantern flickered, threatening to die.

But Yuuri couldn't even take his eyes away from the slender form in his arms.

The pale hand he still held tightly in his was still warm, but the owner of the delicate hand was no longer moving—no longer breathing.

But that couldn't happen. See? Wolfram's hands are still warm, he could feel it. And look, the snow where his other hand was laying limply was melting slightly. Wolfram couldn't be dead.

Death couldn't touch anything that was warm. Because warmth was life, and death could not live.

This must be a joke.

Yuuri noticed several snowflakes fluttering around them—it was snowing again. It was cold—he felt cold, but Wolfram's hand felt very warm and nice, and he breathed against it, brushing his lips again and again against it, ignoring the wet trail his tears had made on it.

Were those snowflakes trying to take Wolfram away from him?

"I love you, too…"

_**A white spreading wing of life**_

_**Shining endlessly**_

_**As you flew into the sky**_

_**why? why?**_

_**don't leave me alone**_

_**I miss you, I want to see you**_

_**Good-bye**_

The red staining Wolfram's deathly pale complexion now seemed so beautiful—as if shining, among the pure white snow surrounding them. Even when the snowflakes rested upon his skin, he still glowed, oh-so-beautifully—

It was fitting, Yuuri thought. A fire-wielder such as Wolfram would always glow, because the flame inside him would be burning passionately. Wolfram could melt the layer of snow covering this land with his passion alone, and Yuuri didn't think such person could ever be dead.

"That's right, I'm really stupid," he chuckled, holding the figure in his arms tighter, burying his face on Wolfram's soft golden strands. Yeah, Wolfram couldn't be dead. How could he, when he was still shining so beautifully, glowing with life, so warm, so, so very alive—

Wolfram had scared him to death. When the blond gives up on this cruel joke, he'd tell him that this wasn't funny, not at all, and make sure Wolfram understood how scared he was, because what would he do if Wolfram really left him? He couldn't have that, he couldn't lose Wolfram. Because it was Wolfram…

If Wolfram had really left him behind, he wouldn't be able to face anything—anyone. He would try any way to get to see him again, no matter what, because he knew he wouldn't be able to stand the longing if Wolfram were to leave him…

Simply because it was Wolfram that he couldn't lose him.

_**I wish the snow would fall down**_

_**Covering the whole world**_

_**So we can be reborn**_

_**All the memories are leaving you**_

_**If only they could be buried**_

_**There is no tomorrow**_

The snowflakes kept falling down, flurrying around them. Yuuri looked up slightly, wondering if the snow would also cover them beneath its soft whiteness for tonight. Then maybe the time would rewind, and—

But Wolfram didn't die, right?

Wolfram was still alive. He couldn't die yet, because Yuuri was alive, and Wolfram had pledged to be by his side no matter what. The blond wasn't the type to go back on his words, so there was no way he'd die first and leave Yuuri behind. That was just impossible.

Impossible… and too cruel.

Wolfram would never do such a cruel thing to his beloved one, Yuuri knew that.

He was the one who declared that he would fall with Yuuri if the young Maou ever fell.

He couldn't fall with Yuuri if he left first, now could he? Yuuri knew that. He didn't _conclude_ that, he _knew_ that.

He just knew.

"_Yuuri…"_

Ah, see? He was right. Wolfram's voice was on his ear, softly calling him. Wolfram must be smiling victoriously right now—and Yuuri let out a soft chuckle wanting to smack himself on the head for falling into his fiance's mischief. What a wimp he was.

"Wolfram…"

Wolfram's hand was warm.

"_Let's go home…"_

He nodded at that. Yes, they would be home shortly. Conrad and the others would come and help them, and they would find their way home.

_**Look , your hand is still warm**_

_**Melting the snow**_

_**These fragments of frozen tears**_

_**can only live where it's cold**_

_**So, they're taking you away**_

He was kissing Wolfram's hand yet again when Conrad laid a hand on his shoulder, making him turn his head.

Why did Conrad have such painful brown eyes now?

"Heika… let go of Wolfram, please."

Turning back to hold his fiancé tighter, he kissed the pale hand again, closing his eyes.

"I can't, Conrad…" he hummed softly.

The hand on his shoulder tightened almost painfully—but he couldn't feel anything now, so it was okay. It was too cold anyway—only Wolfram's hand was slightly warm, and he had to keep it so.

"Heika…" he heard Conrad choked out, so he diverted his gaze on his fiancé to look at Conrad reassuringly.

"I can't. I have to make sure he keeps warm," he whispered, a small smile on his face. "He'll be fine. Don't you think he looks so beautiful?"

He heard Conrad take a shuddering breath—sounding so, so _painful_ and full of regrets…that was stupid. How couldn't Conrad see? Wolfram was _not_ dead. This was all just a joke.

The hand on his shoulder moved to his arm—now trying to pull him away. But he wouldn't budge—he couldn't let go of Wolfram, could he? He couldn't lose him, he just _couldn't_…

"Heika, please… Wolfram is…"

"He's still alive. See? He won't leave me, he promised that," Yuuri gazed at the pale face of the blond angel, a small smile on his face mirroring the one etched on the beautiful form's physiognomy. Leaning down, he planted a soft kiss on Wolfram's lips, holding him tighter.

"I'm right, aren't I, Wolfram?"

_-----finito-----_

A/N: So Rizu~~ I hope that satisfied your YuuRam hunger for a bit, ahahaha. I owe all the inspiration to the song and the manga 'Boys Next Door' by...uhm... I kinda forgot who the mangaka was, but it's not mine, obviously. Thanks for that, too, Rizu~ XD XD Nyah, I can't believe I kill Wolfram. Again. TT-TT

Please review, ne? I'd love to hear what you think. Constructive Criticisms are much loved, but flames are going to be used for burning the trash. Thank you very much for reading!!!


End file.
